


Dropping Bombs

by smellyleaf



Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellyleaf/pseuds/smellyleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will be mine, even if you're somebody else's. The follow-up to Party Tricks. Devon is 18 & Michael is 25 in this verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping Bombs

The living room walls flicker in shades of russet orange from the TV screen as the nuclear explosion goes off, an entire forest bowing to one side, stripped of it's leaves in seconds.

Devon is sitting on the floor, leaned back against the couch between Michael's legs, eating popcorn and staring mesmerized at the screen. Ryan is snuggled up against Michael's side and they've been whispering and giggling for about half an hour, with Michael's hand running through Ryan's hair.

Finally, when the electric clock above the TV hits 1:30 am, Ryan yawns and stands up, "Okay, Dev, I'm going to bed." He looks at Michael, "You comin'?"

Michael's eyes are on the screen, "Yeah, I just wanna see the end of this.." He reaches one unnaturally long arm down and steals some of Devon's popcorn.

"Okay," Ryan leans in and kisses him softly, throwing his brother a glance, "Night." Then he pads off down the hall, leaving Michael and Devon in the blue and red light of the TV as some announcer talks about people getting vaporized.

They sit in silence for awhile, Devon's eyes huge and round as he looks at footage of Japanese people with no skin. Michael glances to the hall and smiles, waiting.

The announcer speaks in a terrible tone, "All that's left of their bodies is an imprint of fat on cement, nothing to bury, nothing to mourn-"

Then Michael grabs him, sending the mostly empty popcorn bowl sliding off Devon's lap onto the floor when he lifts him off the ground, one hand clapping over his mouth to stifle a surprised shriek. Devon's heels push at the carpet uselessly, Michael has a deathgrip on him. So Devon licks his palm and Michael laughs, dropping him back down onto the carpet. Then Devon grabs the front of Michael's shirt and yanks him off the couch and onto the floor with a dull thump, stifling his own laughter as he tries to pin Michael down.

They wrestle for a second, rolling around, shoulders grinding popcorn into the rug, and then Devon manages to get on top. He grins confidently down at Michael.

Michael grins back and reaches around, grabbing a handful of Devon's ass. Ryan's brother shrieks with surprised laughter and Michael rolls them over again, muffling the sound with his mouth.

Devon doesn't kiss like Ryan at all. Ryan kisses like an adult, all lips and idle hands. Equal amounts of give and take.

Devon kisses like a teenager, pulling Michael's hips down and opening his mouth right away so that their tongues slide together. He's giggling into it still, digging his heels into the carpet and pushing himself out from under Michael centimeter by centimeter, until he suddenly breaks free and rolls over, crawling away on all fours.

Michael's eyes are dark with lust and he grabs Devon's ankle, pulling him back suddenly so that his knees give and he falls onto his stomach. Then Michael crawls on top of him, grinding his hips against Devon's ass, nose pressed into the back of his neck.

Devon's bubbly laughter makes him sound high, pushing against Michael's weight even as large hands push his sweats down.

"Shhhh.." Michael sticks his fingers into his mouth and sucks, pressing Devon's head into the carpet to shut him up when he slides the first slick digit in.

His young lover keens softly in a way Ryan never does, hips lifting to meet it, and he tries to be quiet. Michael works his finger slowly, crooking it just enough to rub against Devon's prostate until he moans.

The rest of the house is quiet, but Michael hopes the TV masks the sound Devon makes when a second finger is added. His legs fall wider apart and he moans again, a softer sound that begs Michael to take advantage.

It's hard to have to wait. Ryan can go right from two fingers to sex, but Michael knows that Devon takes three to loosen up, and even then the first couple thrusts have to be slow. They can't have sex enough for him to get used to it like Ryan, and that frustrates Michael and also pleases him. If Devon had another lover, he would stop needing three. But he doesn't, so he does.

Michael pushes his third finger in deep, letting his erection rub against the back of Devon's thigh. They moan together, Michael's voice deeper, and then he feels the body under his own relax, thighs spreading farther apart, hips lifting in a silent plea.

Michael moans again just realizing how much Devon wants it and then he's sitting up, pushing his basketball shorts down with one hand.

Devon giggles again and escapes him, but this time he doesn't go far, just moves over to the couch and drapes his torso over the cushions, knees planted on the carpet and spread wide apart. Michael follows, one arm wrapping around Devon low on his waist, to hold him in place as Michael eases himself in.

"Dammit, you're tight.." Not like Ryan. Ryan stopped being tight around their third year of dating. Not that it really mattered, honestly it didn't at first. Michael didn't start caring until right around the time Devon finally turned eighteen, and he first noticed how incredibly attractive Ryan's brother is..

Devon just moans softly, biting his lip and pressing his palms into the couch cushion, "Fuck me."

Michael does, starting slow at first until Devon relaxes, then picking up the pace. The slide of his hips against Devon's ass is completely erotic, and the whole sensation of fucking Ryan's brother is so naughty it's a turn on. Devon is the most forbidden of fruits and Michael gets to pluck him and take a bite whenever he wants.

He rolls his hips in deep, pulling Devon back to meet the thrust, and listens to the younger boy's soft whimpers in response. Devon is so submissive, a complete give to Michael's desire to take, and he thrusts harder and faster, grunting quietly and moaning when Devon tightens around him reflexively.

"Harder," He moans softly, back arching, and Michael complies. Devon likes it rough, likes for Michael to really pound into him. Maybe if they had the chance to fuck more often, he wouldn't want it so rough, but with the gap between, he relishes the sting.

Devon's sweatpants are trapping his dick, but Michael doesn't pull them down. Instead, he just slides his hand down inside to wrap around the thick shaft, pumping his fist in time with every thrust as Devon keens and bucks back against him.

Finally, he feels Devon's body tense up and tighten, and hot seed spills into his hand a moment later. Michael moans against Devon's back and keeps thrusting, hips jerking out of rhythm as he cums a moment later.

He takes two breaths and then he hears a strangled, wet sound from the doorway. The flickering blue lights of the TV reflect off Michael's Blackberry in Ryan's hand.

"Y-you got..." He's still holding it out stupidly in front of him, "Your phone rang."

Devon is panting under Michael, trying not to move like maybe his brother will forget he's there.

Ryan is just staring and finally, Michael is embarrassed enough to pull out, tugging his shorts back up to cover his dick. The second he's out, Devon is rearranging his clothes, face so bright red it's obvious even in the dim lighting.

"Michael..." Ryan's arm finally drops back to his side and he makes a sound like a sob, "My brother..?"

Devon ducks his head.

"My baby brother..."

Then Michael interrupts, standing up with Devon, "He's no baby, Ryan." And it's true, Devon hasn't been a baby for a long time. There's a sway to his body, a sexual energy he's adapted since he was sixteen, when Michael first sucked him off.

Ryan's blue eyes are tragic, "I love you.."

And then Michael smiles, stepping closer and embracing Ryan in a hug, "I love you, too, Ry. It's just physical, not like me and you." His arm goes around Ryan and he starts leading him down the hall, back towards the room they're supposed to be sharing.

There's resistance, and then they melt together seamlessly, and Ryan forgives him. Just like that, because he can't help it. Because he has before, with other people in other places. Yes, there will be hurt feelings, but Michael knows just where to kiss to make those all better.

Devon sits in the living room, jeans on but unbuttoned, and rubs his hands over his face over and over in the dark until he stops feeling guilty. Then he goes to bed, too.


End file.
